Marry Me?
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: 'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, and always with the same person' Mignon McLaughlin                   A collection of stories about all of the glee clubbers proposals and wedding.
1. Couples

**I am doing a story about all the glee **_**couples**_** wedding, WHAT OTHER COUPLES ARE THERE?**

**Please help, couples must be seen, mentioned or possible on the show. (glee)**

Finn and Rachel- Finchel

Tina and Mike- Tike

Sam and Quinn- Quam

Brittany and Santana- Brittana

Quinn and Puck- Quick

Rachel and Puck- Puckleberry

Will and Emma- Wemma

Artie and Brittany- Bartie

Rachel and Jesse- ?

Finn and Quinn- Fuinn

Santana and Puck- Pucktana

Kurt and Blaine- Klaine

P**S WHAT COUPLE SHALL I START WITH?**


	2. SPOILERS ORDER

**The clubbers marring are:**

**Finn will marry Quinn (Fuinn) then get divorced (for some reason) and marry Rachel who has just divorced Jesse( St. Berry), (Finn, I don't like him with anyone else, but there **_**will**_** be Puckleberry friendship) (Finchel), Quinn will marry Puck (Quick), then Sam (Quam), then Puck will marry Santana (Pucktana) because Brittany is marrying Artie(Bartie), Artie has just divorced Tina (Tartie), Tina will marry Mike (Tike), Kurt will marry Blaine, Etc. Etc. **

**Summary:**

**Rachel will marry Jesse- St. Berry**

**She will cheat with Puck- Puckleberry**

**Finn will marry Quinn- Fuinn **

**Then marry Rachel- Finchel.**

**Quinn will then marry Puck - Quick**

**Then marry Sam – Quam.**

**Puck will marry Santana- Pucktana **

**Artie married Tina- Tartie**

**Artie is marrying Brittany- Bartie**

**But Tina will then marry Mike- Tike**

**And Kurt will marry Blaine.**

**IS THERE ANY MORE I MISSED WILL YOU TELL ME, ALSO I WILL DO KLAINE FIRST- I'M WRITING IT RIGGHT NOW.**


	3. A Very Klaine Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Most people wanted Klaine so I've started with them (I love them to), this story will be sort of separate but sort of together (if you know what I mean) .**

**PS.****Did anyone watch the Royal wedding?**

**I did, me, my 3 sisters, my mum and her friends watched it and had a 'girls night in', we stayed up till' 5:00am (is that an all-nighter?), that was funny because my sister had work at 6.**

**Anyway, can't wait for the new episode of glee.**

**Rumours, Finchel stakeout, Quam and AWESOME songs.**

**FAV song: Go Your Own Way- **.com/watch?v=E7zWdVIoIM0&feature=player_embedded****

**Chapter 1- A Very Klaine Proposal.**

It was the day, the day he was to propose, Blaine was nervous, he had planned this day ever since they had graduated, college was over and he had taken them back to Ohio for a year's holiday, Kurt insisted they go back to New York.

He had planned to propose the only way he knew how.

Through song.

For weeks he had looked for the perfect song to propose with, he searched and searched with no luck.

His lucked turned however when he was looking through the year book and saw the photo, it was a photo of him and the Warblers singing goodbye to Kurt.

He decided then that that would be his song.

Somewhere Only We Know.

Sticking with the song he had called up William McKinley and asked for a favor.

That was over and done with; he just now needed to do the hardest step next.

Getting Kurt there.

That was important, without him there; obviously his whole plan would backfire. He called up three people he knew would get Kurt there.

Finn

Mercedes

And Rachel

His plan was almost complete, he just needed to do one more thing.

Calm himself.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kurt asked Mercedes and Rachel, the two girls were dragging him to the car, not letting him put up a fight.<p>

"You'll see soon, now get in" Mercedes said, pushing him into the

Kurt put up no fight, curious of where his two best friends were taking him. He surpised when they both got into the back seat with him, fussing over his hair and outfit.

"Alright, where are we going again?" his step- brother then asked, climbing into the driver's seat, he quickly turned on the engine though when he saw the deaf look the girls gave him.

Everybody sat back, putting their seatbelts and excitedly looking out the window, Kurt just sat in the middle seat, looking from each person to another with a very confused look on his face.

"So, where **are** we going' he once again asked, the others turned to glare at him, he slumped back into his seat and waited , waited for them to tell him where they were heading.

Five long, painful minutes later the car had, stopped, the others got out the car and Kurt followed instantly, still as curious as ever of where they were.

He got out one end and looked around, taking in his surroundings he immedialty knew where they were.

"Why are we here?" he asked, a little mad they didn't tell him he was simply taking a trip down memory's lane.

"Just follow us Kurt." Rachel said quietly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the steps,.

Looking forward he could see them, the people he hadn't seen since the high school reunion.

He wriggled out of Rachel's grip and ran up to the, greeting each of the ex- New Directions.

"What are you doing here?" he asked each of them, to which they each slowly turned their heads to the top of the stairs, the place where his boyfriend was standing, surrounded by the ex- Warblers.

He turned around, following there gaze, noticing Blaine a huge grin appeared on his face.

Blaine stepped down the steps, nodding to the band that was standing beside them he started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete <em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know ?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know? <em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know ?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know? _

bLAine grabbed his hand and asked the one thing anyone wished.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" he said hopefully.

He nodded in illusion, speechless because of the boy in front of him.

Blaine grabbed him into a hug and everyone around them cheered.

"I told you I'd never say goodbye" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, overwhelmed with joy and emotion.

It was a day to remember. And he knew he would.

**A/N: so that was it, did you like it? Did he propose good?**

**I did it like that because I **_**LOVED**_** the way he said goodbye, the next wo chapters will be the wdding and party, then the next couple.**

**Either Fuinn or St. Berry, you chose (I HATE them both but they have to get married for Finchel to come )**

**Please Read and Review.**

**What couple do you want me to do?**


	4. The Nerves And The Wedding Klaine 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Yay- thanks for reviewing **

**Here is the Klaine ceremony/wedding, read, then review.**

It was finally the big day, Kurt had been planning this since he was two years old, practicing with his power rangers.

His day was finally here, and he knew it would be special.

He straightened out his perfectly ironed tux and smiled at his two best friends beside him.

"You look _amazing_ Kurt!" Rachel said, smiling proudly at her friend.

He smiled widely at this comment, even though he knew that was true, it was always nice to hear it from someone else. He glanced at the two girls beside him in the red dresses, the dresses he picked out so they would go _perfectly_ with the roses, but wouldn't clash with him.

"What time is it?" he asked Mercedes, ever since he had arrived at the hotel his mum and dad got married in he had been counting down the minutes he had to go out there.

"Kurt, there's like ten minutes to go" Mercedes answered him, excited for him.

Kurt swallowed hard; the nerves were being to set in.

He slowly sat down on a chair beside him and breathed in and out.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Rachel asked, walking to stand beside him and taking his hand.

He slowly nodded.

"He's just nervous, come on, let's go get Burt, he'll have to walk him down soon" Mercedes said, taking Rachel hand and dragging her out the door, nodding to Finn as he walked through the door.

"Hey, you ok?" Finn asked his step-brother, shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous." Kurt answered him; he slowly rose from his chair and headed for the door, gesturing for Finn to follow him.

The taller boy shrugged aimlessly and followed Kurt.

The two walked down the corridor in silence, Kurt was shivering in nerves, but Finn was oblivious to this.

Entering the room in which led to the ceremony Finn nodded to Kurt, reassuring him, then he walked dow the other corridor, heading towards Blaine's room.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Carole asked her step-son, coming out of Blaine's room and noticing Kurt leaning against the wall.

Kurt looked at her and slowly slid to the floor.

"Oh, honey, are you nervous?" she said, she walked towards him and sat down beside him, gathering him into a hug.

"It will be fine, once you get out there and see Blaine all your nerves will disappear, I promise." Carole said, reassuring him, Kurt rested his head on his step-mothers and they sat there for a while, Kurt's nerves slowly fading away.

"So, anyway, Quinn was _totally_ using him, but Finn being the idiot he was ignored this and- hey- Kurt, you better go away, Blaine will be coming out soon." Santana said to Kurt, she had just come out of the bathroom, explaining something to Brittany but cutting of her sentence when she noticed Kurt and Carole on the floor.

Kurt sighed and slowly got up, Carole following, he walked down the corridor and entered his room, surprised to see Mercedes and Rachel franticly searching the room for something, searching every nook and cranny.

"There you are, we have been looking every for you!" Rachel said, hurrying over to him with Mercedes in tow.

"Everywhere, I've been in in the corridor!" he said, confused at the two girls.

"Oh, never mind, come on, there's two minutes left, let's go." Mercedes said, dragging Kurt to the corridor and back to the door, she pushed him in front and straightened his hair and outfit. Kurt slapping her hand away.

He heard the music and watched as Mercedes walked out with David- Blaine's brother- and Rachel walked out with Finn.

His father grabbed his arm and he smiled at him, knowing it was hard for him to do this.

Burt smiled back- but his smile didn't reach his eyes- the eyes that were guarded and glazed with such emotion they were hard to read.

They slowly walked down the aisle- Carole was right, as soon as he saw Blaine all his nerves disappeared, it was about them, no one else.

After some hesitation Burt let his arm go, giving away his son to the boy he loved.

Kurt smiled widely; he walked up to the altar and stood next to Blaine- they were almost done.

"Welcome, friends and family, though we normally start with a prayer and according to Kurt an incredibly long speech, we won't. So now we will go straight to the vows." The minister started, gesturing to Kurt to start his vow.

Kurt swallowed hard; he stared into to Blaine's eyes and melted, remembering his speech he started.

"Ever since high school I had ridiculous crushes, crushes on guys that were mainly straight. But when I went to our glee clubs rival school I met the most _amazing_ guy ever. He helped me with my problems and became my best friend. I had finally got it right, finally found the one who fully understood what my life was like. I can't believe that this is happening, but I don't care, because I love you."

Everyone smiled, proud there friend was getting the happy ending he deserved.

Then it was Blaine's turn, he looked nervous but started.

"Kurt, when you came into our school you turned my whole life around; you made me challenge myself and taught me how to be strong. You are an amazing person, you're strong and ambitious. You found the person inside me that I had hidden away, and I love you for that and all the other things"

The minister started again, ready to join them together

"Blaine, do you take Kurt?"

"I do"

"Kurt, do you take Blaine?"

"I do"

"The rings?" he asked Finn, who pulled them both out of his pocket and hand them to him.

The two exchanged rings, and held hands, smiling at each other lovingly.

"You may now kiss, the, um, each other"

Kurt and Blaine closed the distance and kissed, the crowd erupted in cheers and claps, the two broke apart and smiled at the crowd.

They did it they had got married.

Now it was time to celebrate.

**A/N" that was hard, I don't know much about weddings- but the reception will be next- that will show the beginning of Fuinn ( even though I hate them).**


End file.
